The Circle
by lilyandherblackthorn
Summary: The new kids (Sherlock Holmes, John Watson and Her Cule Poirot) have just started at a new school, they know no one there but find out about the circle, a group of 'freaks' no one likes as it unfolds each person plays their role and after the first killing it all goes a little crazy. It's a crossover between dreams and reality. The crazy world in my head of mystery.
1. Starting Out

**Prologue - Starting. Point of view of Lily.**

"Haha, look at them, more new people. They look like freaks, most likely are!" Annabeth shouted, of course she would, she is the most popular girl in our year. Bleach blonde hair, bright blue eyes, a skinny typical barbie doll. The popular kids are idiots the lot of them.

It's Monday morning, well afterrnoon considering it's 12:15. We're in assembly again, all the chairs lined up in there neat rows with 250 kids sitting in them. I really wish it would be over, I feel sorry for the new kids. They don't stand a chance with this lot.

"Well, last but by no means least we have our three new students starting today. Would you like to come up here boys?" Miss Everdeen was saying into the microphone. All boys then, _great_ "This is Sherlock Holmes, John Watson and Her Cule Poirot, please take care of them."

"Not damn likely Miss!" again it was Annabeth trying to look smart.

She pointed at each of them as she said their names just like she was accusing them of a serious crime, a very serious one at that.

"Annabeth, please be quiet," Miss answered her back, protruding her finger towards the girl, and let the boys go back to their seats at the front before concluding with the schedule for the year, all _very _boring.

The bell finally rang, and 'the circle (our group)' at the top of our voices screamed "Lunch!"


	2. Description of main characters!

Name-Sherlock Holmes

Age- 16 years old

Type- Human

Description- Quite tall. Brown hair, the colour of varnished oak and brown eyes, that melt you like chocolate. Very old fashioned in style, vintage.

Nationality- English

Name-John Watson

Age- 16 years old

Type- human

Description- A little smaller than Sherlock, about up to Sherlock's eyes. White blonde hair and ice blue eyes, that stare into your very soul.

Nationality- English

Name-Her Cule Poirot

Age- 15 years old

Type- human

Description- Quite small, most men are taller than him. Stout but exercises a lot. Has hair the colour of ravens and eyes of emerald green that seem to shine in the dark. 1920's-40's feel.

Nationality- Belgian

**All following characters are part of the circle**

Name- Raziel Trusa

Age- 16 years old

Type- Vampire

Description- As tall as Sherlock, maybe a little taller. Deep blue straight hair, the colour you see when staring into the oceans depths and bright blue eyes, the colour of aqua. Tattoo on right arm that says 'once you're up never stop flying' with a vine intertwining with it.

Nationality- Australian

Name- Lily Trusa

Age- 15 years old

Type- Nephilim

Description- Baby blue curled hair of near white shade and eyes that change colour depending on her mood. She's just smaller than Poirot by about 2 inches. Has her eyebrow and ears pierced and has a vine tattoo (in shades of purple) up her left leg.

Nationality- Australian

Name- Nicky Moore

Age- 16 years old

Type- Werewolf

Description- Same height as Sherlock. He has dark brown hair, like dark chocolate and brown eyes, similar to those of Sherlock's. Walks around school as a wolf but during class he has to be in human form.

Nationality- English

Name- Mairisa Hammy

Age- 16 (human) years old

Type- Demon

Description- Just a little taller than Lily. She has dark red hair, like burning ashes and red eyes, the colour of flames. She has a tattoo of a dream catcher curling up her hip and an infinite sign on her left wrist.

Nationality-Australian

Name-Sono Pearso

Age- 16 years old

Type- Dragonoid (half human, half dragon)

Description- Around John's height. He has green hair, like freshly grown grass and hazel eyes that let you into his mind. Can fly and breath out fire but prefers a human life.

Nationality- Scottish

Name- Ferret Nugget

Age- 15 years old

Type- Warlock

Description- Nearly the height of Nicky but not quite. Long brown hair, always tied back in a bobble and big brown eyes. Very camp at times.

Nationality-American

Name-Charlie Wilson

Age- 15 years old

Type- Pixie

Description- Hair that flows almost like water of a purple shade, with bright yellow eyes that contrast to her hair perfectly. Very mischievous as pixies are, she uses senpai or -chan at the end of people names to mark them as younger or older than herself.

Nationality-Japanese

Name- Rosie Andrews

Age-16 years old

Type- Faerie (fae)

Description- Smallest of everyone, but has the most power over the four elements. Long flowing raspberry pink hair and beautiful brown eyes that shine in all seasons, day and night. Her wings are blueberry blue fading into the colour of blue sky at the edges.

Nationality-Japanese


	3. Chapter 1- friends

**Chapter 1 - Friends. Point of view of John **

"Hi," I started so shyly "I'm John Watson, who are you?" I asked as though I didn't know the two of him, Sherlock Holmes, when in fact everyone already knows about him and what he does out of school hours.

"You know who I am, you know who both me and Poirot are. Do not act as though you are stupid around me, I know a lot about people as you already know," Sherlock is quite terrifying but there's something about him that makes you want to listen to him, no matter what he is saying.

"Sorry, I just thought it would be nicer to ask than to tell you I already knew about you, both of you."

"Well thank you but you should have just said," Poirot seemed annoyed. He looked like an angry Belgian from the 1930's or 40's, so misplaced in this setting.

We sat there talking for ages. Talking about what we all do and what we'd like to do. I found out that, obviously, both Poirot and Sherlock wanted to be detectives when they grew up and all they wanted to do was help those in need, a bit like me but I wanted to be a doctor.

They seemed to appear from nowhere, two of the kids from 'the circle' (I feel sorry for those kids), they did seem like creeps but why judge people you don't know. It's boy and girl that came up to us. She talked. Her name is Lily.

"Hi, I'm Lily and this is Raziel," she pointed to the boy who's shoulders she was sitting on, both looked so old fashioned. I suppose they are a couple but I'm not too sure, they look too similar but isn't that what couples are like? "I hope you don't mind me coming to talk to you, sorry if you do mind. Just tell me if I should go," she looked so upset when she said this, maybe she's scared we'll do the same as everyone else does to them.

"No, no it's fine. Don't feel like you're bothering us, you aren't, so who are you? You know as a person." I asked her this gently, she could've been offended by me.

"I know what you're thinking, she's a freak. Well... I am, the whole circle is. We are the creatures of myths and legends, of dreams and nightmares, so humans are creeped out from being near us that's why we stay as we are," she was so definite of herself now "by the way, see if you ever need someone to talk to you can always come over to us. Sorry but as you see Raziel is uncomfortable in this light, so we'll see you later."

"Oh okay, nice to meet you Lily, you too Raziel," those eyes of hers, constantly changing colour. The mark of a Nephilim and Raziel obviously a vamp, that's why he was uncomfortable in the light.

Then they just seemed to vanish, into a ghostly form. It must have been to protect Raziel from the sun or maybe, just maybe it was from the people around them.


End file.
